


Sonder

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a request for Lacuna 1024</p>
<p>Sonder: The realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own AND Zeno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319694) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



It was wasn’t difficult to see at first. His first joys of seeing the people around him, their lives and interactions. Even if they didn’t whole-heartedly believe and trust in the gods and heavens as he did, they still found joy in the little things. The flowers that grew on the trees, that later produced fruit to feed them. The sunsets that signaled the end of the day, the sunrises that spread across the sky in a glory and blaze of color.

Their relationships with each other, the smiles and laughter, the memories they shared.

Of growing older and seeing those you loved grow older and wiser and passing on those experiences with those younger, until they joined their predecessors in heaven to watch over the new generation.

It was after he drank the dragons blood and lost the voices of the heavens; that he lost the ability to age and change that he started to close himself off from that joy.  
When he was left alone; all he saw were the people that would leave him. The people that would stare and question him. He couldn’t escape to be with his King or his brothers in the heavens. To be with his mother and father and siblings that he had left long ago to serve the dragons.

He tried to; over and over again—

–and then he met Kaya and bits of sunshine crept back into his life. It was only for the shortest span of time (especially considering his never-ending lifespan) but it did him wonders to wake up him, shake up his way of thinking again.

He started to watch people again; he noticed them and their rites; he saw how they talked to each other. He’d spent days just watching groups of travelers, his eyes wide with shock. It seemed that he hadn’t learned everything about how the world worked yet, even after hundreds of years.

There were people that stayed together in close knit groups that were not villages, towns or cities. Traveling entertainers, people that brought in strangers without a word or question. He followed one such group for weeks at a time, frowning when sometimes the reception of them was less than pleasant.

Still, they smiled and laughed and carried their own traditions with them.

Even those that were bad had reasons, people that were hurt and abused and lashed out, people that held others for protection, people that hid and cried and curled up and then still fought for others.

These people didn’t live forever, but they lost those they lived and felt just as deeply. There were voices that reached out to the heavens; those that still heard the voices of the gods and conveyed those words to the people who desperately wanted hope.

Life cycled through, again and again and again.


End file.
